


unsaid

by hyukaiis



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Letters, M/M, Pining, idk what to tag this with there’s not a lot, taehyun is whipped, the rest of txt is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukaiis/pseuds/hyukaiis
Summary: all the things taehyun wants to say to kai, but can’t.





	unsaid

_to my friend huening kai_

_the fact that i still write “my friend” stings a little, because there’s so much more to describe what you are to me but i don’t have the courage to say it to you. i know you probably don’t see me the same. probably because you like soobin hyung more than me. who knows. you probably won’t pay as much attention to whatever i say even if i try, which is funny because that’s so unlike you but it’s still something i’m afraid of._

_but if i could still say what i want to, then i love you, hyuka. i love you so much. i absolutely cherish you. i adore you. i am so lucky i have you. you are my best friend, you’re my reason to smile, you make me laugh so hard that i can’t breathe, you make me happier when i’m upset, you’re practically my soulmate._

_everything about you shines in the way i wish i could, and i love those things about you. the way you raise your eyebrows when you tease us, the way you always make us laugh no matter what, the way you use your words and sound so much smarter than you seem at first. the way your cheeks fill when you eat, and your hair gets messy and you breathe rapidly after dance practice, or the way you sing when we’re all in the dorm or giggle at someone’s joke. the way that some nights you crawl up to my bed and bury your face in my neck (you probably think i’m asleep but i’m not, i never really have been). how you said you fall asleep listening to someone’s heartbeat and it’s easy to fall asleep to mine. the way you jump next to me to link arms or slide your hand behind us to hold mine. the back hugs you give and the way you are taller than me but still feel so fragile and you hold me like i’ll break._

_i’m so thankful we have each other, i’m so thankful that i have you in the team. i’m so thankful you listen to me and i get to listen to you. no matter how i’m feeling you always listen. and no matter what it is, you can always talk to me. i understand how things might be difficult for you especially, but you’re doing a good job and i am proud of you._

_i never want you to leave, and i never want to lose you, because you’re really everything to me. even years from now, i think we will still be together, even if it’s still just talking. you’re my favorite voice to listen to and my favorite person to hear from. i would not want it any other way._

_i probably sound embarrassing. and i don’t even know if i’ll tell this to you. because i’m sort of in love with my best friend who happens to be the cutest thing on the planet, but it kind of won’t go well if i say it, i think._

_i won’t be selfish and call you mine, so our hyuka, i love you. i really do. never change, you are amazing and i would want you to be no other way._

_your hyunnie_

-

taehyun sighed, reading over his draft and rubbing his face with his hands. he opted for folding it up, slipping it into his bag and writing something much more lowkey. after all, if kai had to read that in front of the other members, let alone read it himself, taehyun might as well dig himself up and stay there for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> so.... taening’s letters to each other in that one dream ep........ the backhug...... kai carrying taehyun bridal style...... ah ha ha......
> 
> i’m sorry if this is ugly i did this impulsively and i’m tired


End file.
